Be Mine?
by whackblight
Summary: "Izuku's cheeks seemed to catch fire as the image of Kacchan tongue leaving a hot stripe up the side of his neck just last night, as he mercilessly pounded into him, came to mind, as well as many other flashes of his secret lover's tongue exploring him. Taking his time down the length of Izuku's body. Teasing his nipples, savoring his abs, lapping lower…" A bday fic for bb Deku


The hallways were bustling with students hurriedly making their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Ochako walked beside him as they, too, made their way to the dining area, picking his brain about what she should focus on doing post-graduation. Now that it was only a few weeks away, everyone was stressing about planning their futures.

"So you know I always thought I'd want to be a hero that worked with natural disasters, right? But I don't know, ever since my internship with GunHead I've come to realize I like combat too, and over the years I've gotten much stronger with hand to hand…," she worries her bottom lip as she looked towards the ground, "What do you think, Deku?"

"Uraraka, I honestly think you could do both! Maybe sign to an agency that's equidistant to a large city and rural area? That way you could-," Izuku is cut off by a deliberate shoulder knocking into his own.

He turned away to pinpoint the culprit, and his eyes immediately clashed with what could only be described as the equivalent of contained lava, searing into him. Time stood still.

Kacchan's molten eyes locked with Izuku's in a way that made every hair on Izuku's body stand on end. The predatory gaze he used as he smirked at Izuku from head to toe, lingering on his legs, and stopping at his mouth for a beat too long before holding his stare again, made Izuku audibly gulp. As he now had no control over the automatic response of salivating at the attractive blonde in front of him.

All this transcribed in an instant, but Izuku felt like he had just come out of a time warp once he broke eye contact with Kacchan, refocusing on Ochacko who was poking his cheek.

"Deku?"

"Sorry! Uh, I got d-distracted. What were we talking about?"

Ochocka stares at him worriedly as they take their seats at their unassigned assigned lunch table, the rest of class 1-A trickling in with them as they did. Kacchan sitting a few people down, now barking at Kirishima, daring him to say the word manly one more time and to see what happened.

Izuku chuckled, watching the two. Kacchan must have taken notice of the eyes on him or maybe Izuku's laugh, because he looked over then. Locking eyes with Izuku once more, he watched the blonde's face shift from aggravated to ravenous.

Izuku broke the hold Kacchan had over him for the second time in just as many minutes, to stare at the table in front of him in an attempt to hide the stain that was rising to his cheeks.

"Izuku, are you alright? Is Bakugo bothering you? He keeps giving you dirty looks," Ochacko whispers.

_Oh, they're dirty all right._

"Huh? Oh, you know him, that's how he looks at everybody," Izuku brushes it off, still keeping his head low.

"I thought he had gotten over the 'I hate Deku' phase in our second year, but those looks seem to suggest otherwise," she continues on.

Izuku couldn't blame Ochacko for not seeing the minute differences in the way Kacchan was regarding him. To the untrained eye it probably did seem like his predatory glare and hungry gaze could be perceived a menacing, but all Izuku saw in those crimson orbs was uncontrolled lust, barely contained desire.

And he should know, he'd been sleeping with the guy for over half a year now. He knew Kacchan's 'fuck me' eyes when he saw them.

What he didn't understand was why Kacchan was being so blatant with it today. He usually reserved those dangerous glances for when they were nearly, if not completely, alone. Being so open about it was making Izuku nervous, but also starting an unmistakable pooling of want deep within him.

"He has," Izuku finally answered, "We're good friends now," he says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head with a smile.

Just as he's about to finish reassuring Urarka that everything was fine between them, a notification on his phone grabs his attention.

**Kacchan**: _friends_ don't know the way you taste Deku

Izuku's cheeks seemed to catch fire as the image of Kacchan tongue leaving a hot stripe up the side of his neck just last night, while mercilessly pounding into him came to mind; as well as many other flashes of his secret lover's tongue exploring him. Taking his time down the length of Izuku's body. Teasing his nipples, savoring his abs, lapping lower…

Izuku's cock twitched at the memories.

_No, _friends_ certainly do not know how you taste._

Izuku snatched the phone up off the table and shoved it down where others couldn't see, blushing furiously as he whipped his head up to find Kacchan once more.

He was met with a look that would've made him collapse if it weren't for him already being seated. The bedroom eyes Kacchan was giving him were way too explicit for the very public space they were in right now.

His eyes were hooded with want, glossed over with need. The carnal energy Izuku was receiving from the stare made his blood pressure spike drastically. Everything began to pass in slow motion once again.

He watched as Kacchan lazily swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, and reflexively he found himself doing the same, breath coming out in quick puffs.

This elicits a devilish grin from Kacchan and he breaks whatever spell he had over Izuku to look down and begin typing on his phone again.

Izuku looked back down to his own to see the ellipses of an impending message pop up. He held his breathe.

**Kacchan**: God I want to wreck you right now, shitty Deku, stop giving me those eyes.

Izuku chokes back a cough.

_Me giving _him_ eyes?!_

Kacchan's sultry, suggestive gaze had literally made seconds slow to hours with just a flick of those carmine pools in Izuku's direction, Izuku scoffs.

Looking around nervously to make sure no one is noticing him slowly lose grip on his sanity, he takes note that they haven't been spotted. Satisfied that the friends around them seemed to be too preoccupied with each other to notice the heated stare down happening right in front of them, Izuku moves to respond. But before he gets the chance another message pops up.

**Kacchan**: Ditch the losers and meet me at our spot in five. I've got a surprise.

Izuku's heart stops momentarily and he swallows thickly before replying with a simple _ok._

He watches Kacchan stand and yell at Kirishima to mind his own goddam business, after he had naturally asked where he's off to.

He doesn't look back at Izuku before heading out of the loud common area, but even without his magnetic gaze Izuku still finds it almost impossible to look away from Kacchan stalking out of the room. The muscles of his defined back rippling, broad shoulder rolling, bottom looking scrumptious in those fitted uniform pants…

Izuku takes a steadying breath and switches his view to his friends.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go, uh, try and find…All Might! Yeah, All Might. I have a few questions for him?" he says smoothly, internally kicking himself at his poor lying skills.

Iida and Todoroki only nod in response, resuming their conversations.

Ochacko gives him another worried glance before telling him to say hi to All Might for her.

Grateful that she didn't press the subject, he makes his way towards the far side of the cafeteria, pushing on the door that leads him outside.

He hurries to meet Kacchan at what had been dubbed 'their spot' after realizing it's the only place on campus that is almost always vacant—gym Gamma.

As weird as it sounds, the place is literally only occupied when a class has scheduled time to use it. And that schedule is made public daily throughout the school on monitors that also notify the students about what's for lunch, updated hero news, and functions happening throughout the week.

So, thanks to the school's ignorance, the two boys knew that the lunch period was never booked and after five the place was a ghost town.

Izuku smiles remembering just how many times they had taken advantage of this lapse in the faculty's judgement. It really had been a glorious few months.

Kacchan had been the one to initiate it, surprisingly, making the first move after the sports festival their second year.

Izuku thinks back fondly of the memory of Kacchan's lips on his for the first time, uncertain and slow, two words that had never been used to describe the explosive hero, but nonetheless made Izuku's heart pound at the tenderness of it all.

Lost in his reverie as he walked through the gym doors, he's caught by surprise when Kacchan grips him by the collar, dragging him the rest of the way through the opening, and slammed him back against the wall.

His startled gasp is immediately swallowed by Kacchan's soft mouth crushing down on his.

Izuku would never get tired of the way in which Kacchan greedily claimed his body. Strong hands moving up his sides, down his chest, tongue seeking out his own, lips unwilling to break from his until they were both physically unable to go without air any longer.

_This_. Having Kacchan pressed flush against him, knee between his legs, bodies in contact from the crotch up, was enough to drive Izuku wild.

But knowing that Kacchan was this desperate to get to Izuku, jumping at the promise of a few quick, precious, minutes alone between classes just to be able to feel him, was enough to drive him absolutely _insane_.

"Kacch-_an!"_ Izuku yelps as Kacchan breaks the kiss to trail sloppy kisses down his jawline, nipping at his ear lobe, pulse point, collar bone.

Deft fingers began to shuck off Izuku's uniform jacket, and once it hit the floor, he began working his buttons undone, open mouth kisses following the path of skin being exposed as he slowly worked his way down to his knees.

Izuku sucked in a haggard breath as Kacchan fumbled hurriedly with his belt, smiling evilly as he rid himself of the offending accessory, and looked up as he worked Izuku's pants down.

Just then the whole world could have stopped spinning and Izuku wouldn't have noticed.

Wide verdant eyes met determined scarlet, and the two colors continued to collide as Kacchan freed Izuku from the confines of his briefs, holding his gaze as he pecked the crown of his dick.

"Tell me what you want, Deku," Kacchan purrs, loosely stroking Izuku's cock, while still giving him those sinful eyes.

Kacchan always knew exactly how to turn Izuku into a babbling mess, and this instance was no different.

"_Shit_," Izuku hisses when Kacchan licks at the bit of precum beading at his tip, "God, y-you - _you_! I – don't – don't stop." Izuku fists his surprisingly soft spikes with one hand while bringing the other up to his mouth to smother the undignified moan that racked through him a Kacchan licked the underside of his shaft from base to tip.

Kacchan growls at his reaction, it being all the encouragement he needed to carry on.

He parted his lips to take Izuku in his mouth, so, so, teasingly slow, smirking when he felt Izuku reflexively thrust his hips forward, desperate for more friction.

"Kacchan, _please_," he begs.

Kacchan relents and finally takes all of Izuku in his mouth, humming around his pulsing cock as he began to work the lower half with his hands while simultaneously messily, _ruthlessly_, sucking at the sensitive head.

The lewd sounds of Kacchan sloppily devouring his dick, gagging as he forced himself all the way down to the base, begins to drive Izuku close to the edge. The dusted pink of his cheeks as a result of him exerting himself going down on him, even more so; the boy's skillful mouth pushing him near a point of no return. Izuku throws his head back in an unabashed groan.

But just as he's about to find bliss Kacchan removes the cock from his moth with a loud _pop. _He struggles to catch his breath, looking up at Izuku through those beautifully long lashes.

Everything fades to black as Izuku's sole focus becomes Kacchan's heated stare.

Izuku drags the now disheveled boy up by the collar and forces a searing kiss onto his lips. Kacchan snarls into it possessively and moves to push Izuku back up against the wall, but Izuku pushes back into him. He kicks off his shoes and pants the rest of the way, knowing he's being careless in leaving his trail of clothes but not finding the strength to care. Not caring about much of anything other than Kacchan's lips on his.

The two make out steamily as Izuku guides Kacchan backwards. They reach a sparring mat and Izuku _shoves._

Kacchan being at the edge of the mat falls back once it hits him behind the knees, eyes going wide at the unexpected assault.

"You little shi-," Izuku cuts him off as he straddles him and connected their lips again. Kacchan is still grumbling until Izuku begins to rut his ass down on Kacchan's member that was now painfully straining against his pants.

Kacchan lets out a moan that will surely fill Izuku's wet dreams for months to come, as he brings his wide, solid hands to knead his defined backside.

"Fuck, I wish we had time for this," he grits out, voice broken and rough with arousal.

Izuku's dick jumps at both the statement and the sound of a wrecked Kacchan.

"Later, handsome, I promise," Izuku hums in his ear, "we've got a few more minutes though. Take these off," he says as he works open the button and fly of Kacchan's pants.

Kacchan wastes no time finishing the task. Having shimmied the pants down just past his ass while Izuku unbuttoned his shirt, the two were now chest to chest locking lips again. All clashing teeth, hot breaths, and slick tongues. Izuku begins moving against Kacchan's length again, it fitting perfectly within the cleft of his ass.

Kacchan brings his hands up to trap Izuku's face in place. He takes his bottom lip in his teeth and tugs harshly, growling in approval at the way Izuku's thrusts began to pick up speed. Izuku keens loudly before Kacchan finally lets go, moving to start the heated kiss again, but Izuku breaks away to stare at the boy beneath him instead.

Kacchan stares back, face flushed, hair splayed in every direction, a beautiful mess underneath him.

"What did I say about those eyes, Deku, dammit," he snarls.

Izuku gives him his most innocent look, eyes batting playfully as his cheeks grew pink under Kacchan's scrutinizing gaze. Izuku bites his bottom lip while continuing to grind down on the blonde's member, all the while never breaking eye contact. Kacchan wasn't the only one who knew how to get the other riled up with just a deliberate look.

The growl that breaks from Kacchan's throat shoots a shiver down Izuku's spine. He begins to sit up, to take control, but Izuku shoves him back down before he can.

Kacchan has no time to react before Izuku is trailing wet kisses down his chiseled abdomen. He reaches the deep V that was his Adonis belt, moving lower before Kacchan stopped his ministrations.

"No," he says and Izuku quirks a surprised brow, "I mean, fuck, I want you to, so fucking bad, but this isn't what-we don't have time," he all but whimpers the last part.

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the anguished look on Kacchan's face.

Though he knew Kacchan was right, it was already almost 12:30, and classes would be resuming soon, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed too.

"Don't laugh at me asshole!" Kacchan says as he playfully throws Izuku off of him.

Izuku lands in a heap, still laughing, "So you just brought me out here to get me all hot and bothered? Some _surprise_, now we'll both just go through the whole day with blue balls," Izuku teases.

Kacchan punches him in the shoulder, it didn't hurt in the least though.

"I, uh, actually had other plans to bring you out here," he says nervously, which Izuku finds odd, "but then you kept giving me that look," he sneers.

"Kacchan, if anyone was giving anyone '_a_ _look'_, it was you! You were basically eye fucking me from across the room!"

Kacchan laughs, which causes Izuku's heart to stutter. Kacchan's relaxed features tugging on Izuku's heart strings.

"I just-," he grabs Izuku by the cheeks, squeezing his face, "I don't know. Those big ass eyes just do something to me...," he whispers, searching Izuku's face, lips and eyebrows turned down in a thoughtful pout like the fact confused him.

Izuku feels his heart slam into his chest when the confusion melts into something incredibly tender. Soft. Watching Kacchan's eyes slowly travel the planes of his face, dropping from his eyes to linger on mouth.

The situation just took a complete one eighty. The two of them had just been about to jump one another and now Kacchan was holding him close, gripping him tight like he feared he might disappear, a figment of his imagination.

Izuku lets out a wobbly sigh.

"Why'd you ask me here, Kacchan?" Izuku whispers quietly through his still smooshed cheeks.

Those dangerous eyes jumped back up to Izuku's, uncharacteristically unsure, "Got you something…"

He stands, letting go of Izuku, readjusting his pants and grabbing his backpack off the floor, rummaging through it a bit before taking out a plain white box. He tosses it at the Izuku and glares.

"What's this?" Izuku says eyeing the thing.

"Why do people ask that dumb ass question? Just open it and find out," he says crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Izuku rolls his own in response, but takes the top off the box anyway, unfolding a thin layer of tissue paper, before being met with orange and black fabric.

Furrowing his brows he lifts the gift out of the box.

"I know how much you love fanboying over heroes, and we're graduating soon so I needed to get my brand started, and I know you've been _obsessed_ with me since we were kids," he says jokingly, "so you know, happy birthday, or whatever. You've officially got the first ever Ground Zero anything."

"…Ground Zero merch?" Izuku says, jaw going slack as he held the black hoodie up in quiet awe at arms-length. A bright orange X taking up the whole front of it. It was heavy material, soft too. Izuku wanted to wrap himself in it immediately despite the summer heat.

"Yeah…You were the first to ever really believe in me...so I figured why not make sure my first real fan gets an exclusive item, you know?" Kacchan finishes, looking mildly uncomfortable due to the fact that he's actually being _sweet_ and Izuku hasn't really said anything yet.

Izuku tries not to, he does, but happy tears begin to brim and then eventually streak down his face anyway.

Kaccan lets out a sigh that he was probably trying to make sound exasperated, but it really just sounded relieved. Izuku's heart soaed a little higher at the sound. "Oi, please don't start with that crying shi-," he stops when he hears the door handle to the gym jiggle. Both boys whipped their heads towards the sound eyes going wide.

In a flash of green Izuku had activated his quirk, effortlessly swooping up his clothes, his present, and Kacchan, exiting the gym's main area to veer off to a side hallway, as they hear laughter and talking coming from the room they had just vacated.

He dropped Kacchan before swiftly putting his pants back on, leaning on the wall to catch his breath afterwards.

"That was close," Izuku sighs out with a laugh. Kacchan doesn't laugh with him, just stares seriously at him from across the hall.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asks, worry coloring his tone.

"This isn't going as planned," he groans, dragging his hands down his face as he began to pace.

"What isn't?"

Kacchan doesn't answer, but instead steels his nerves and closes the distance between them, hands going on either side of Izuku's head as he leaned his forehead down so it rested on Izuku's.

His breathing was labored, a slight tremble to his body. Izuku was concerned, but felt like he'd spook Kacchan if he spoke before he was supposed to. So they stood there for what felt like forever before Kacchan murmured in a voice so soft Izuku almost didn't hear him: "Be mine."

Izuku's heart was suddenly in his throat. "W-what?"

Kacchan's eyes were still closed and he screwed them tighter as he took a deep breath, the sharp exhale through his nose fanning over Izuku's face, "I- I want you to be mine. Izuku."

Izuku stilled underneath him, breath catching. He looked up at the boy leaning over him, gazing at Kacchan's uncertain expression. His eyebrows were drawn together, eyes scrunched tight, lips in a small frown.

This was just like when they had kissed for the first time, his vulnerability and timidness making Izuku's melt in a puddle at his feet. Izuku could barely think, let alone form a coherent response. He just stood there, dazed, his heart jackhammering in his chest so loudly he's almost positive Kacchan can hear it at this point.

Not having gotten an answer yet, Kacchan finally opens his eyes to peer down at Izuku, blood red irises searching, creating a whole other world where just the two of them existed yet again.

He leaned back and let his arms fall, before taking another long breath, "Fuck it."

The sudden pain Izuku feels must come across in his expression because Kacchan's quick to continue.

"No-_fuck_-I want you," he assures frantically.

"I want _us_. I want to be super lame with you and have you wear my logo, like some possessive, love sick idiot," he says gesturing to the hoodie still in Izuku's hands. "I want everybody to know you're with me, that we're a team," he states, face positively flaming now. "Everyone's been talking about their future and I can't seem to picture one for me without you in it, you damn nerd. You've been with me since the very beginning and I'll be _damned_ if you aren't with me to the very end-," he's cut off by the lips attacking his mouth.

Kacchan's eyes bulge at the reaction, he pushes Izuku back ending the kiss, "Wait, no, I had more," He said solemnly. "I-I thought it was going to take a ton more convin-," Izuku cuts him off with a laugh, finally finding his footing in this rollercoaster of a confession.

"You had me at 'be mine', you idiot. Now shut up and kiss me," Izuku says stepping back up to Kacchan to wrap his arms loosely around his shoulders, chuckling at the irony of telling _Kacchan_ of all people to stop talking.

Kacchan's giddy grin causes Izuku to become putty in his hands as he swoops in for a searing kiss.

"Yeah, we're definitely consummating this later," Kacchan mutters against Izuku's lips, all insecurities forgotten. "But right now I have to go to class," he whines, struggling to part with Izuku's tempting mouth.

"Go!" Izuku laughs, pushing him on his way. "And fix yourself! Jesus, it's so obvious you just got done fooling around."

Kacchan backs away smiling like an idiot, before turning to dash for class, not caring in the slightest that Izuku had turned him into a hot mess or if anyone took notice.

He was out of sight within seconds, leaving Izuku flustered and staring dreamily after his…_boyfriend_? He sighed blissfully, a dopey smile pulling at his cheeks as he fell back against the wall, hugging his new favorite article of clothing to his chest.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._


End file.
